


Can't lose you

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Jessika pava/Poe Dameron one Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, PTSD, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sad, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: A fatal accident leaves Jessika Pava unconscious, and Poe can't Cope with it.





	Can't lose you

_"Black Squadron, Blue squadron, follow my lead." Poe said._

_"Copy that Black leader." Jessika replied. The Resistance had to destroy a star destroyer before it found their base._

_"Poe, you got three TIEs on your tail." Karé shot down one of them, then Jess shot down the other. More Fighters showed up, one of them hot on Blue Three's tail. Jess tried to shake them off, but before she could, the TIE hit her engines._

_"I'm hit!" She yelled._

_"Jess!" Poe screamed as her ship began to plummeting onto the planet bellow them._

 

**_5 months later..._ **

 

"Mr. Dameron, I need to speak to you about Ms. Pava." A nurse said. Poe dreaded the day he might have to hear the news that Jessika Pava was dead, he couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle being without her, Poe wouldn't eat, sleep or even Fly.

 

"Ms. Pava is-" Before she could even finish, Poe burst out into tears.

 

"Please don't tell me she's gone. Please!" He cried.

 

"She's awake, and asking for you." She replied. Poe couldn't believe it, was she really awake? He had to know.

 

He ran into her Medical room and saw Jess, still asleep. But the machines attached to her didn't say she was unconscious anymore.

 

"Jess!" He called, Her eyes fluttered open.

 

"Oh I thought I lost you!" He ran up to hug her.

 

"Can't get rid of me that easily Dameron." Then she pulled him in for a kiss. He had waited for that kiss, he waited to hug her like this again.

 

"God I love you."


End file.
